Certain implantable devices, in particular umbrella-like filters or filters with a hub and a plurality of struts extending thereof are designed to be collapsed and removed only from the end with the hub. For a vena cava filter, for example, the typical removal method thus involves approaching the filter from the superior side. A snare may be used to engage the removal hook and to pull the hub into an axial end of a catheter or tube until the inferior struts are collapsed and accommodated in the catheter or tube. Subsequently, the catheter or tube is withdrawn with the filter inside.
There may, however, be situations, in which it is desirable to remove an implanted filter or collapsible device, but the typical method of removal of the device is impossible or not desired.